bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This is a timeline on many of the events and releases that happened at Big Idea. 1989 Releases *Mr. Cuke's Screen Test 1992 Releases *VeggieTales Promo: Take 38 1993 Releases *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? 1994 Releases *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! 1995 Releases *Are You My Neighbor? *Rack, Shack & Benny *VeggieTunes 1996 Releases *Dave and the Giant Pickle *The Toy That Saved Christmas *A Very Veggie Christmas 1997 Releases *Very Silly Songs! *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Josh and the Big Wall! Other *A newsletter called What's The Big Idea was released. *How Many Veggies?, Time For Tom, Junior's Colors, and Bob and Larry's ABC's were released. 1998 Releases *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (March 31, 1998) *Are You My Neighbor? *Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories! *Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories 2 *Madame Blueberry (July 21, 1998) *The End of Silliness? (November 24, 1998) Other *The VeggieTales Theme Song was reanimated. *VeggieTown Values was released. 1999 Releases *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (1999 reprint) *Very Silly Songs! (1999 reprint ;June 8th, 1999) *Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! (1999 reprint) *Josh and the Big Wall! (1999 reprint; June 8th, 1999) *Madame Blueberry (episode) *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (July 27, 1999) *Junior's Favorite Stories 2000 Releases *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (2000 Reprint) *VeggieTown Values On The Job was released. *King George and the Ducky *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *A Taste of VeggieTales *Larry's Favorite Stories 2001 Releases *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (reprint) *Lyle the Kindly Viking *3-2-1 Penguins!: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka *3-2-1 Penguins!: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *Classics from the Crisper Other *The teaser for Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie was released. *The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club was released. 2002 Releases *Larryboy: The Angry Eyebrows *Heroes of the Bible! (first two volumes) *Larryboy: Leggo My Ego! *3-2-1 Penguins!: Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt *Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! *3-2-1 Penguins!: The Doom Funnel Rescue *The Star of Christmas *Larryboy: The Yodel Napper *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie comes into theaters. *Both Rack, Shack & Benny and Josh and the Big Wall! arrive on DVD. *Three video games were made: The Mystery of Veggie Island, Veggie Carnival and Jonah: A VeggieTales Game. *VeggieTales Live! was released. *Book adaptations of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie were released. *God Made You Special was released. 2003 Releases *The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! *The Ballad of Little Joe *3-2-1 Penguins!: The Doom Funnel Rescue *3-2-1 Penguins!: Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie 2004 Releases *A Snoodle's Tale was released. *An Easter Carol was released. *The Bumblyburg Superhero Value Pack! is released. *Bob and Larry's How to Draw! is released. *Holiday Double Feature *The Complete Silly Song Collection *Sumo of the Opera *VeggieTunes 4 *VeggieRocks! *Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, Dave and the Giant Pickle, Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, and God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! all arrive on DVD for the first time. *Lyle the Kindly Viking arrives on DVD for the second time, this time distributed by Sony Wonder *VeggieTales Creativity City is released. *Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, King George and His Duckies, Love Your Neighbor, and Madame Blueberry Learns to Be Thankful are released. 2005 Releases *Duke and the Great Pie War *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Lord of the Beans 2006 Releases *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber *Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo *Gideon: Tuba Warrior Other *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple arrives on GameBoy and Playstation 2 *VeggieTales Rockin' Tour Live *Are You My Neighbor? arrives on DVD. *VeggieTales Dance, Dance, Dance! 2007 Releases *God Made You Special *Moe and the Big Exit *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's Other *Two teasers for The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything are released. 2008 Releases *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Lessons from the Sock Drawer *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *VeggieTales Greatest Hits *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (2008 reprint) 2009 Releases *Abe and the Amazing Promise *Heroes of the Bible! (third volume) *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving 2010 Releases *Silly Little Thing Called Love *Pistachio – The Little Boy That Woodn't *Sweetpea Beauty *It's a Meaningful Life 2011 Releases *Happy Together! *Twas The Night Before Easter *Princess and the Popstar *VeggieTales Live: Sing Yourself Silly! *Bob Lends a Helping Hand/Larry Learns to Listen *The Little Drummer Boy *God Loves You Very Much 2012 Releases *If I Sang A Silly Song *Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men *The Penniless Princess *The League of Incredible Vegetables *Lettuce Love One Another! *Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 2013 Releases *The Little House That Stood *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry: The Complete Collection *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas 2014 Releases *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Celery Night Fever *Beauty and the Beet *VeggieTales in the House 2015 Releases *Rack, Shack & Benny (2015 reprint) *Noah's Ark Category:Research